


Missing you

by oppahwa



Category: ATEEZ, Atiny, Hard stan - Fandom, Park Seonghwa - Fandom, SEONGHWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppahwa/pseuds/oppahwa
Summary: Y/n and Seonghwa have not seen each other for a long time due to your both busy schedules. However, y/n finally getting to meet Seonghwa and stay with him when your parents are on overseas due to work reasons. Y/n decided to surprise Seonghwa who is always busy practicing from morning till late at night. Afterwords, what happen between you and Seonghwa that day was an unforgettable memory to you.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : mature content ahead! only read it if you feel comfortable with it!  
> -  
> hi this is my first time writing one shot! please excuse some grammar mistakes huhu i’m not that good at english 😬 i hope you’ll enjoy reading this! i’ll come back with better ideas in the future huhu.. please don’t expect too much as its my first time writing this but i hope you’ll enjoy it hehe have fun! 😌

It was 2am in the morning. After eating ramen at 7-11 on your own, you decided to surprise Seonghwa by visiting him at the dance practice room. You were exactly under his entertainment building so it didn't take you long to meet him. You quickly took the lift up and was feeling really happy to meet him. You are the clingy type of person. Furthermore, you were waiting for him to finish his practise so that both of you can head to Seonghwa’s apartment. Your parents were working overseas at the time, and since you’re not confident staying at home alone, you decided to stay over at his apartment for a few days.

“Have you seen hwa oppa?” you asked Hongjoong who was passing by as you were walking towards the practice room. 

He directed you the way and informed you that Seonghwa has been practising really hard alone for tomorrow’s music bank. You feel worried for him everytime he practices hard for hours without resting or sometimes even eating. 

You knocked on the door softly and entered the practice room slowly. Upon seeing him, you knew how much he had worked that day, his eyes showing how tiring it was. Seonghwa immediately turned to you when he saw your reflection in the mirror. His face lit up with a smile as soon as he saw you. He ran up to you and you gave him a big tight hug.

“Y/n baby, i miss you so much” he said with his soft voice. 

Hearing those words from him made you hug him tighter. You have also been missing him so much but you aren't the type to share your feelings. He gently released his grip around you and met your eyes. You could tell he was slowly regaining his energy back. 

You brushed his hair a little, moving any strands away from his face. Using your sleeves, you wiped a little bit of his sweat, giggling when he tried to snuggle his head against your arm. 

Without even realising, he moved closer to you and gave you a surprise kiss. Every kiss from him was meaningful to you but this kiss was as if he was confessing his love. You blushed at the sudden affection and relaxed yourself to enjoy the moment. It felt like the perfect kiss. Maybe it is because of the thought of not meeting him for so long.

He pressed his soft lips against yours continuously, and it felt different from any other kisses you have shared. Your body started heating up, you felt aroused. You could never control yourself when Seonghwa is kissing you like that. 

His hands gently moved down to your waist, slowly making his way down to your thighs. His breath became heavier and his kisses started to feel more rushed, an obvious sign that he was feeling horny. Your eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what was happening and you pushed him away. 

Seonghwa paused for a moment. His beautiful eyes gazed at you in a way that told you he wanted something. He approached you with quick steps, each step getting bigger to get to you faster. You backed away as he got closer, trying to get some distance between the both you. You back away at first because of not wanting to be away from him but you were scared of people seeing both of you. His arms went under your thigh and he carried you with no hesitation. With a little smirk, he knelt down and lay you on the smooth floor carefully, all the while not breaking eye contact. At that moment you can't resist it anymore, you want it too.

His hands traveled around your thighs, giving little massages here and there. It slowly got closer to your crotch area and you twitched every single time he teased you. His fingers slid to your waist line and gripped the edge of your pants, stopping there to tease you more.

“Hwa op-pa, let’s no-t do it her-e! I’m beg-gg-ing you!! I’m scar-ed,” you panted as your words got cut off along the way, the pleasure overwhelming you as you felt Seonghwa continue exploring.

“You’re mine. I can do anything I want and anywhere I want it to be.” he rasped out.

You took a deep breath and followed his orders as you always do. He then took off your pants, bringing your underwear along, and lowered himself down to your entrance unable to calm himself down like a hungry wolf. He paused for a while and looked up to meet your gaze, quietly asking for consent before moving on.

He blew lightly onto your pussy, the feeling making you wet. He wasted no time and began devouring your clit. Your eyes closed, savouring the pleasure while trying to grip anything you can. 

“Keep your eyes on me baby,” he spoke in between licks. Your eyes went down to meet his and he made it his mission to never break eye contact. You moaned at the sight, the view making you feel hot all over. Not wanting to get caught, he put two of his fingers in your mouth, muffling your pleasurable cries. You wrapped your tongue around the fingers and gently sucked it. 

Seeing you gasp at the tingling sensation that was built up inside you made him smirk while continuing doing his job. His tongue circled around your clit, flicking it a bit, making you crave for more.

He then slowly inserts the two wet fingers that were coated with your saliva inside you. Since there was nothing to hide your noises, your moans got loud as you felt his long, warm fingers inside you. He took his other hand and covered your mouth to avoid you from making any louder sounds. 

His fingers moved in and out of you, sending your body into shivers. He fastened his pace and bit softly on your inner thighs, wanting to see the pleasure fill your eyes. You felt really good and you want him to move his fingers faster. 

“Oppaaa, god this feels good!! Please don’t stop.” you said letting him know.

Hearing you say that he stopped his actions, his fingers are still inside you. You looked at him with confusion and felt a bit offended at the sudden stop. 

“Beg me for more. You aren’t getting it for free baby girl.”

You clenched your first tightly, annoyed. It felt so good but Seonghwa was being a jerk again. You calmed yourself down, unclenching your jaw and taking a deep breath. You quickly asked him without even letting the time pass. 

”Oppa, finger me more! I want your long fingers inside me! I want you to make me cum!” you said in a full proper sentence letting him know what you want.

Seonghwa likes it that way. He likes it so much when you say it in detail. He then started to move his fingers back that are inside you. This time it was faster.

He suddenly then starts to eat you out. Your body reacted exactly the way he wanted. Your body shivers quickly as his tongue licks your pussy vigorously. 

“Oppaa, i’m cumming”, you screamed out trying your best to keep it in so the feeling of him eating you out lasted longer.

Your eyes were closed as your legs trapped Seonghwa between them. You could listen to the wet sounds of both his tongue and your pussy. At that moment you felt really happy that Seonghwa was yours. He was really good at pleasing you. The way you really wanted it to be.

Releasing your juices on Seonghwa’s face and hands, you looked down to him. You know you’re in trouble. Seonghwa hates it so much if you cummed before he asks you to.

“Oppa i’m sorry, i’m sorry!” you pleaded nervously at him like a baby. 

Seonghwa just started at you while licking his fingers that are coated with your cum. He just then continues cleaning the mess that you made around your pussy by licking it all over again. 

After a few seconds of gulping down every drop of your cum, he sucks your pussy for the last time releasing a sound of a pop. You giggled at him as you enjoyed it so much. 

“My baby tastes so good”, he complimented you and you thought that it was over.

He pressed his hard dick which was covered with his tight pants onto your naked pussy and teased you.

“Let’s go home to my apartment. That’s your round two baby.” he said while standing up and handing you your pants, signaling you to get ready and go back home with him.

You quickly stood up and wore your pants while staring at him. You were annoyed with him. He just stopped that perfect moment when you were almost ready to enjoy it. At that point, then you realise, that was his punishment towards you when you disobeyed him. 

Seonghwa really knew that you hated it so much when he teases you like that but that’s what makes it more fun. More fun for him to see you crave him more than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> it is simple to be honest i can say HAHHA do tell me though if you want a part 2 hehe 😬🙊


End file.
